


Personal Profit

by hobbitdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Casual Sex, Ferengi, First Time, M/M, Quark POV, Sex-favorable Ace Character, Sexual Experimentation, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex, in a hole formed just for the encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/pseuds/hobbitdragon
Summary: In which curiosity and a desire for personal gain allow Odo and Quark to meet in the middle, both literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	Personal Profit

**Author's Note:**

> Language notes: both the tags and Quark's POV refer to the genitals Odo makes for himself as a vagina. While many people with holes of that type and location don't use that nomenclature, Odo himself probably would, so that's what I've used here. 
> 
> Author's notes: like many LGBTQA folks, I'm tired of how many narratives frame ace/trans/nonbinary identities as something only aliens/robots/nonhumans would have. And at the same time, I love and identify with aliens and monsters, so I wanna write weird porn about them as a result! This fic in particular is about a genderless asexual goo-alien deciding to have sex for the sake of having a new experience, and creating anatomy that he views as useful for that occasion. No part of that is meant as a commentary on real-life human identities or bodies. But with that said, Quark has a lot of ugly homophobic/cissexist beliefs in canon and they come into this fic at times. Please mind your own needs in choosing to read this fic!

“You make me say this any more, Odo, and I’ll ask you to start paying me for the service: you need to get laid! It would do you good, relax you a little.”

At the narrowing of Odo’s eyes and tightening of Odo’s mouth, Quark continued, “Oh, I know what you’re thinking: Quark, it isn’t as easy to find a sexual partner as just snapping your fingers and having one appear! But it is--that’s what the holosuites are for! Sex doesn’t need a whole relationship attached to it. Why do you think my holosuite programs are so popular? All the pleasure, none of the bother.”

“I cannot imagine anything less exciting than one of your holographic gigolos,” Odo growled, looking even more peevish now. “Insofar as I understand the humanoid desire for sex at all, the _only_ thing I might be able to enjoy about it is the sense of--closeness.” He glared at Quark. “Paying attention to someone else, watching them respond.”

“Oh, but you can do that in a holosuite!” Quark cried. He watched Rom tidying the tables and picking up all the left-behind items. Something shining disappeared into Rom’s pocket, and Quark made a mental note to have Rom empty his pockets before leaving tonight. “You think the programs aren’t responsive? They’re so good you can smell the pheromones wafting off a T’Rell partner in there, or feel the scales ripple on a Cardassian, or watch the hairs come up on the skin of a whole variety of humanoid partners. Any response you want, it’s programmed in, I promise!”

Pausing in counting his latinum takings for the evening, Quark laid a hand on Odo’s arm. Odo was warm to the touch--almost hot, really. The baseline temperature of his living ooze apparently ran hotter than Ferengis did. Quark had noted that many times--and it didn’t matter that Odo was ‘clothed,’ the clothing was made of him so it was all the same temperature.

But Odo only glared some more, as if even a simple touch to the arm was an imposition. Quark gave him a squeeze--and noted again, too, the way it felt nothing like a humanoid arm. There weren’t bones under the skin, or even a sense of fabric moving over anything beneath. But that wasn’t a surprise; Odo rarely made an effort to appear to be anything other than what he was. Quark had the idea that though Odo had previously wanted to be able to pass better, now he just thought of it as false advertising. 

“If you tire of repeating yourself to me, then believe me when I say I also tire of telling you no,” Odo responded quellingly. “What little appeal I can conceive of in sex is in knowing that there is a real person with me, responsive and willing.”

“Really, no interest at all?” Quark pressed. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it now. It was just reflexive, maybe, the same as thinking about profit. 

“I don’t have genitals,” Odo stated, blunt as ever. “And before you say it, while I could create a set, I wouldn’t have nerves inside them. I have no hormones, no reproductive drive. Whatever physical pleasure others get out of it isn’t possible for me.”

“A pity,” Quark sighed, giving in at last. “A partner who could make their body look like anything you want, whose body could _do_ anything you want--that’s pretty appealing.”

“Is it,” Odo murmured, tone now taking on a threatening air. 

Well, Quark had started on the sales pitch so he supposed he might as well continue. Odo wouldn’t hurt him; Sisko took a very dim view of authority figures, Odo especially, using unnecessary force. “Let’s say your lover was bisexual, or interested in more than one species. With someone else, they might be tempted to cheat, but with you--never! You can be any sex, any species, any combination of traits your lover wanted!”

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Odo grumbled. His gaze hadn’t softened any when he continued, “But all that means is that in this hypothetical, I’d be with a partner who wants someone other than me.”

“No, not necessarily,” Quark smiled, reaching out to tap Odo affectionately on the nose. Odo made a face of outrage. “Your personality would be unmistakable in any shape, Constable.”

“Careful,” Odo advised, holding Quark’s stare now. “Or I’ll start to think you want to fuck me yourself.”

The idea, combined with the coarse language from Odo’s prissy mouth, shocked a laugh out of Quark. “Me! And you? Of course not, you’d tear me apart if I tried, and I like all my body parts where they are, thank you very much!”

“You’re lying,” Odo pressed. “I can see that the bloodflow to your lobes just changed. In another minute, I’d be willing to bet the soft tissues around the cartilage will get visibly engorged.”

“Ahah, very funny,” Quark denied feebly, resisting the urge to lift his hands to try to cover his lobes. “Well anyway! Point taken, I shan’t bother you about the holosuites anymore. But you can’t blame a Ferengi for trying to earn a few credits, though, can you?”

“I can and will,” Odo said, but his tone was...gentle, almost. 

Quark turned away, busying himself with slotting the little latinum slips into the pressing machine that would turn them into bars. For several moments, Quark thought that would be the end of it, and tried his hardest to control the thoughts--more than anything he did not want Odo to see him with his lobes ripe as though Quark were still some rank pre-teen who couldn’t control himself in public.

But then Odo said, in a thoughtful tone, “I suppose I would let you fuck me.” 

Quark froze, mind blanking out as he stared straight through the humming, clunking machine. 

Odo continued unabated. 

“You’re a watchable sort of person, you know, mostly because you _force_ me to watch you by plaguing this station with your relentless schemes. But I can’t deny that what success you do enjoy is because you’ve got a kind of charisma. It draws even me in, though mostly out of pure frustration.”

“I...” Quark started, and then trailed off. He didn’t know what to say--until all at once he realized what was going on. With a laugh he wagged a finger at Odo.

“Ah, very clever--you wanted to throw me off balance and you succeeded!” he cried. “Or maybe you want something from me and are trying, in your own idiosyncratic way, to butter me up. Well done! I didn’t expect that amount of manipulation from you. Now, what is it you want?”

With that, Quark dared to look Odo in the eyes again. But Odo just looked Quark up and down for a moment before nodding to himself. 

“I suppose you should be proud of yourself,” he said, in the way of someone admitting something rather embarrassing. “I’ve gotten through years of life hearing all about the sexualities of various species and feeling unmoved, but nobody’s ever tried to sell the idea to me so directly before. So you could even consider this one of your successful sales pitches.”

Staring back at Odo, Quark stood for several seconds. In his peripheral vision he could see Rom bend to pick up something else from under a table.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re being serious,” Quark ventured at last. 

“Quite serious. If you’re interested, then you can take me back to your quarters. If you’re not, then you can at least take pride in managing to sway even me.”

“Telling me I've got a good sales pitch--I didn’t realize you’d be capable of dirty talk like this,” Quark joked desperately, quirking one shoulder and ducking his chin a little flirtatiously. If this _was_ a prank, or part of an investigation, then it might be profitable to let Odo think he’d won, at least a little. “You certainly know how to make a Ferengi feel appreciated.”

This got a mere inclination of Odo’s head. He held eye contact.

“My quarters, huh?” Quark murmured, half to himself--he couldn't help it, the idea was drawing him in now. He’d never seriously considered it before, but now...

“Mine don’t contain anything comfortable as a surface on which to copulate, and I’m told that’s helpful for many species,” Odo stated, in his usual dry way. “So it should definitely be your place rather than mine.”

“Right,” Quark agreed. He glanced down at the pressing machine. It was working on converting its valuable cargo, and it was set up to auto-transport the result to a secret location on the station. It would be fine. And while Rom might well have found some valuable items...they couldn’t possibly be more urgent than whatever bizarre exchange was currently happening with Odo. Chances were if Quark tried to delay this to sort out things with Rom, Odo would get fed up and leave. “My quarters it is!”

During the walk to the quarters in question Quark turned over and over what this could possibly mean. Probably it was part of an investigation and Odo just wanted access to Quark’s rooms. But that wasn’t like Odo; if Odo had wanted that, it would’ve been easier for him to get into Quark’s quarters by masquerading as some item or other and getting Quark to take him home that way. Odo had done that so many other times that it was by far the more reasonable approach. Unless the case had some sort of genetic component; maybe Odo wanted a genetic sample from Quark for some reason? But that made no sense either. Odo was capable of taking a genetic sample from a simple touch on the hand if he had to, it couldn’t possibly require _this._ And while Quark had a number of illegal, illicit, or just plain personal items in his quarters, they were all secreted away where no one would stumble upon them by accident, especially while being watched. And Quark wasn’t about to let Odo out of his sight.

What felt like a hundred similar thoughts churned through Quark’s mind, producing a few possible explanations for the way Odo followed him quietly into the nicely-furnished rooms that Quark lived in. None of those theories explained the way Odo caught Quark by one ear and stroked along the rim, touch light and expression thoughtful. 

Quark couldn’t help the little noise of shocked pleasure that escaped him. Odo’s fingertip traversed up the rim once, twice, and then a third time before slipping over the lip and into one of the divots. Helplessly, Quark knew that his lobes were indeed starting to engorge, just as Odo had teased him that they might do earlier. He shivered, mouth falling open and head leaning toward the delicious contact.

“Fascinating,” Odo said before nodding to himself. “Well all right then, take your clothes off. I’m interested to see the rest.”

“Just--just like that? That’s all the foreplay you want?” Quark protested. He was in no way ready, either physically or psychologically, to go any further with Odo yet. It would take at least another few minutes of lobal stimulation before his genitals everted enough to be of any use. “Sheesh, and you’re supposed to be the one who isn’t just trying to get laid!”

At those words, Odo looked surprised. “I assumed you’d be eager to get to the, uh.” He paused. “What most regard as the main event. Actual copulation.”

Determined to play along with this bizarre moment they were having, Quark smiled. “What’s the rush? We’ve got all night. You want to observe how I respond to things, right? A lot of that observation can happen with my clothes on.”

Odo looked confused by this, too, but crucially (to Quark), he hadn’t stopped touching Quark’s ears. 

“But many of the responses happen to parts of you I can’t currently see,” Odo complained.

Given that Odo then brought his second hand up and dragged one pseudo-fingernail along the rim of one ear, it took Quark several seconds to respond. 

“That’s--that’s--I suppose that’s true.” He wasn’t sure why he was resisting, really. It wasn’t like he had the details of his business ventures tattooed on him. The latinum body jewelry wouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone who knew much about Ferengi, and it was, of course, perfectly legal everywhere except a few really bizarre and conservative backwaters where Ferengi weren’t welcome for a _host_ of other reasons that had nothing to do with what they kept under their clothes.

Odo pinched one ear very gently, a brief, almost interrogative pressure. It got an outright moan out of Quark, and then an anxious glance at the Constable’s face. Quark didn’t really want the authorities to know he was a bit of a masochist. 

“You undress first,” Quark bit out, not able to think clearly, and only realized how silly a request that was when Odo gave him an unimpressed look. But a moment later, Odo’s ‘clothes’ retreated into his skin, leaving him with the appearance of a trim, muscular naked humanoid. 

He had not bothered to create any sort of nipples or genitals. Nonetheless, that appearance of nudity where there had been the appearance of clothes before made the reality of all this sink in all at once: this was Odo, altering his body at Quark’s request, stroking Quark’s ears while alone together in Quark’s quarters. It all seemed very improbable and ridiculous except for how _very_ real and tangible it was. When Quark laid a tentative hand on Odo’s waist, it was warm and smooth, if vaguely spongy in the way Quark was used to Odo’s skin being when he wasn’t making an effort to hide what he was. 

Most of the time Quark wouldn’t consider an equal exchange worthwhile, but...it wasn’t as if getting undressed would hurt. It would probably even feel nice to lean up against all that warm skin. Or warm approximation of skin, rather. 

So Quark undressed, unbuttoning himself with efficiency. Odo hadn’t stopped playing with his lobes and it was _really_ distracting but if Quark wanted this to keep going then it’d probably pay off to comply at least a little. He stripped out of his suit and breeches and even, rather self-consciously, the belly pad most Ferengi males wore. As he peeled it down, it revealed the two glimmering rows of pierced nipples, their latinum bars, and the glittering chains and baubles between them. 

“Huh,” Odo said, regarding the exposed jewelry with only mild interest. “I really should have expected that, I suppose.”

“Have you never even looked up images of naked Ferengi before?” Quark asked, curious. 

“No, why would I?” Odo asked. “It hasn’t been relevant to a case.”

“This isn’t either,” Quark replied, hoping it was true, and Odo gave him a conceding nod. 

“Why do you cover them?” Odo asked, dropping one of his hands from Quark’s ear to his belly. One fingertip hooked under one of the chains and trailed up to the third nipple on the right side. 

“Well they’re sensitive, for one thing,” Quark answered breathlessly. Odo reached the nipple and stroked the back of his finger up over the tip, earning himself a little shiver from Quark. “Very sensitive!” Quark gasped. “You don’t want just everything you lean against brushing over them, you know? You _especially_ don’t want the jewelry to catch and snag.”

“And having a rounded belly is seen as attractive among Ferengi, correct?” Odo’s eyes were fixed, now, on the row of nipples. 

Self-conscious, Quark raised his hands protectively to his own depressingly flat stomach, the top of his forearm bumping into the bottom of Odo’s. 

“There’s no need to be mean,” Quark protested. “At least not in this context.”

“Mm,” Odo hummed, agreeing maybe. Or maybe not. Either way, he moved his hand with interest up the column of little nubs with their shimmering decorations, brushing each until Quark couldn’t help grabbing at Odo’s waist and leaning his forehead against the flat plane of Odo’s chest. It was a lot, having both a lobe (now fully engorged and well on its way to bringing his hammer along with it) and his nipples played with. It had been a while since anyone real--anyone outside a holosuite--had done that.

The feel of his erection at last slipping out of its folds and bumping against Odo’s thigh reminded Quark again of how very real this was. He was really here with the so-called _Constable,_ of all people, dizzy with the pooling of so much of his blood into his lobes and genitals. 

“Oh my,” Odo breathed, chin bumping against Quark’s cranial fat pads as Odo looked down. “That’s...significantly larger than I was anticipating in a species of your size.”

At this Quark couldn’t help but laugh. There was a reason so many other species slept with Ferengi, and in his self-deprecating moments, Quark knew it wasn’t for their personalities. The fact that even _Rom_ (who had little wealth or smarts with which to attract lovers) managed to get laid fairly regularly spoke to the appeal of the so-called ‘Ferengi hammer.’

“Won’t be a problem for you, I assume,” Quark panted. The blood flow going south was only increasing, now, and it was like his whole mind was migrating down with it. The throb and drip of it took over his thoughts, and a twitch of his internal muscles made his erection surge up and down like the hammer from which it took its name. “You can just make room for it, right?”

“Of course. I’m still surprised, though. I thought the rumors were just lies bandied about by the Ferengi themselves, just like all that nonsense about how you’re honest and your word has any value.”

“Advertising isn’t nonsense,” Quark protested, but feebly. His knees were getting weak. He needed to get off his feet soon or he was going to collapse. “Bed?” he asked, and was grateful when Odo just nodded, taking Quark’s elbow and seeing him over to the bed in question. 

Quark collapsed onto it, letting Odo move him into place to his liking. It ended up Odo seated between Quark’s legs. Once there, Odo took hold of Quark’s hammer with interest. 

When one of Odo’s thumbs pressed into the bottom orifice at the end of it, Quark squirmed. He could already imagine how good it would feel to release a sperm packet--or several--into Odo. Odo’s hands were so warm, the probing tip of his thumb soft as he pressed it into the bulbous fleshy opening. By the time another fingertip pressed into the second opening on the top, Quark had lost track of everything but the sensations. 

“Please,” he begged, hazily managing to blink his eyes open and look up at Odo with what Quark hoped was a suitably humble air. “Please let me?”

Odo actually smiled. Rather than reply, he moved Quark’s legs out of the way and straddled him. When Quark glanced down, he saw Odo had already made some sort of vagina for himself--there was a fleshy-looking slit there, glistening and wet. 

A half-second later Odo had positioned Quark’s tip at the opening and sunk down over it, taking Quark all the way to the root in one smooth movement. 

What sort of noise escaped Quark at this, he honestly didn’t know. The hot, slick pressure all around him was almost too much--in most species other than Ferengi he ran aground in them long before he got all the way in. But Odo’s body, shaped just to please him, took him in completely with no trouble. Odo lifted himself up, his expression one of fascinated concentration, and when he sank all the way down again, Quark actually felt their bodies pop into place together--just as he did inside a female Ferengi when the ends of his hammer locked in against their pair of cervixes. Which meant that Odo had actually gone out of his way to make himself those little internal spaces, all the way inside, for Quark to perfectly fit into. 

Something about the fact that Odo had done that was just too much. Quark could barely think as it was, but that thought blotted out everything else. There wasn’t anything beyond the wet heat, the tight slide, and the anticipation of the way their bodies would pop into alignment with every thrust as Odo sank all the way down to rest on Quark’s hips. 

When Quark felt the first sperm packet bump up against the base of the inside of his hammer, it felt simultaneously as though years had passed this way and as if it had been no time at all. Quark had a second or two to feel the packet pause there inside him, caught up against the angle of the passage, before it got pushed through by his internal muscular spasms. 

With shaking hands he pulled Odo into place, holding him down and locking their bodies together. Quark’s entire mind was taken up with the progress of that sperm packet up the channel of the shaft--and then the exquisite way it breached the fleshy opening and slipped out of him and into Odo. 

Dimly Quark was aware that Odo was staring at him with the kind of intense scrutiny Quark normally wanted very much to avoid from the Constable. But here, now, it seemed magnificently fitting. 

“Please,” Quark whimpered. “The other one too, please? It’s always best when it's both.”

Odo just smiled at him again, an expression of intense smugness. Quark had never before wanted to see Odo look that smug. But given that the smug expression currently meant that Odo was again working his hips up and down, wet and tight and so perfectly shaped and textured inside that it damn near _pulled_ the second sperm packet out of Quark, Quark had no attention left over to think of any other less-wonderful moments they’d shared. 

When it was finally out of him and it was all over, he just lay there twitching for a while, reliving the perfect sensation of it rounding the bend at the tip and slipping out of him and into Odo. After a minute or so of contemplation, it occurred to Quark that he probably _couldn’t_ go soft unless Odo got off him; Odo was so tight that he might actually keep the blood flow trapped there in Quark’s erection. 

“Done, I’m done,” Quark confessed. 

With a sharp little nod, Odo leaned forward until at last the tip popped out of him. It slapped heavily against Quark’s belly, shocking a little scream out of him. He flailed till the sensation passed. Then he just lay there, limp all over, staring up at the ceiling. 

Now that blood was returning to his brain, it was all really sinking in. 

He’d just fucked _Odo._ Odo, the Head of Security and the long, boneless, stretchy arm of the law. Worse still, it had been probably some of the best sex of Quark’s life--on their first try! What would Odo be like if he had a chance to actually get to know Quark’s responses any _better?_

The idea was somewhere between magnetic and horrifying. Quark both wanted to sink into the fantasy and to cast it away from himself and never think about it again. 

As it was, Odo moved to seat himself against the head of the bed, looking down at Quark before reaching down to idly toy with one lobe. Quark closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see all of that beige smirk. 

“So,” Odo began. “How was it? I’m unsure how to judge these things.”

That question just made it worse. There was no denying that it was _Odo_ when he was asking questions like that. 

“It was fine,” Quark said, hating how tremulous the words came out. 

“You’re lying,” Odo said, and it was so exactly his normal tone that Quark winced. 

“All right all right!” Quark wanted to wave a hand at Odo but he no longer had the energy, so he instead he just flopped one wrist flaccidly at him. “It was amazing! Is that what you want to hear?”

“Mm,” Odo purred, sounding delighted. 

For a while they both sat. Quark replayed the last hour or so over and over again, trying to both relive the good parts and avoid the horrible truth of it all at the same time. Finally, when his erection had gone down and retreated back where it belonged, leaving behind only its own wet slit, Quark sat up. 

“I, ah,” he began awkwardly, rising and walking to his closet to pull out a robe with which to cover himself. Suddenly having all his piercings on display felt too vulnerable. “Was that--what you wanted, too?”

When he finally dared to glance over at Odo, Odo looked thoughtful, eyes turned up toward the ceiling in contemplation. Finally he gave a sharp nod as if deciding something for himself. 

“Yes it was,” Odo declared. “It was exactly what I wanted in every way.”

“It was?” Quark said, just as blindsided by this response as by everything else about this encounter. “Really? I don’t often hear--I mean, of course it was! Of course, obviously.”

At this, Odo turned toward him, fixing him with an unreadable look. For a moment he looked as though he were having indigestion, and then he held one hand out. In the open palm lay both sperm packets, glistening. 

“I’m unsure of the etiquette with these,” Odo said, and then just placed them on the nightstand. Before Quark could do more than grimace (he wanted to protest that this was _absolutely_ a breach of etiquette) Odo went on.

“I wanted someone who’d be selfish in bed,” Odo stated. When Quark started to protest this slander, though, Odo just held up a hand and talked over him. “I wanted a partner who wouldn’t be disappointed, angry, hurt, or upset that I can’t orgasm or lay eggs or do any of the other things humanoids do when aroused or reproducing. I don’t think I could even _fake_ any of those responses with any degree of verisimilitude, and I didn’t want to be pressured to try. So I thought a Ferengi was a good bet.”

Quark’s mouth pinched. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Odo wasn’t wrong, was the thing; a proper Ferengi was supposed to seek only his own profit in bed just like everywhere else. But most Ferengi who slept with other species knew that often one had to learn to accommodate and please others in order to earn the ‘profit’ of one’s own pleasure. Which meant that Quark was aware that most other species viewed sexual selfishness as a negative trait. He wondered if Odo was intending to insult him with this. 

Perhaps sensing Quark’s mixed feelings, Odo went on, “I spent most of my early life as a spectacle or a specimen, just something to be studied.” He ducked his chin, then, looking down at his hands for a moment as though embarrassed before concluding, “I had no interest in being treated that way during my first foray into humanoid sexuality. I _appreciate_ the fact that you're self-interested and didn’t take my differences amiss.”

It took a moment to digest that. After some intense thought, Quark ventured, “Are you saying that you felt _safe_ with me because I’m a Ferengi?”

“Yes, exactly,” Odo agreed. “I assumed you would allow me to just...be present. Reactive or nonreactive to whatever degree was honest for me, without being disgusted or hurt by what I can’t do.”

“Oh,” Quark said, and seated himself on the edge of the bed. “Oh, well--I’m glad.”

It suddenly sank in, then, that this had been Odo’s first time. Many species and cultures placed some level of honor and significance upon an individual’s first sexual encounter. It couldn’t possibly be true of Changelings, but Ferengi certainly placed cultural weight upon it, _especially_ for someone taking the receptive role, as that usually applied to either females or the secrecy of being queer. 

Quark recalled, then, the one person he’d ever allowed to penetrate him. He remembered the awful, overwhelming pleasure of it. The ways it had made him feel had left him so frightened and ashamed that he had almost never even _masturbated_ that way again, just in case someone caught him at it. Avoiding the person who’d fucked him that way was part of the reason he’d come to Terok Nor to begin with. 

He remembered the vulnerability of being seen that way, of knowing someone had _witnessed_ him falling completely apart with someone else inside him. It obviously wasn’t like that for Odo, but even so. Quark could understand how having someone else see and judge you for the ways you reacted (or didn’t react) to being penetrated was a vulnerable thing. 

But Quark didn’t want to remember that. Pushing the memories away, he pasted on a jovial smile and leaned back on his hands to give Odo a flirtatious look. 

“Well, then. If I'm exactly what you wanted in every way, does that mean you’d want to do it again sometime?”

“Don’t push your luck,” Odo grumbled. With that, his skin rippled as he produced the appearance of clothes once more.

But Quark noticed Odo hadn’t actually said ‘no,’ so maybe there was still hope.


End file.
